


A Beauty

by banshee_swain



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bottom Link, Bulges, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Squirting, Teasing, Top Prince Sidon, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, link is a moaning mess, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: A little off time between the couple. Sidon and Link decide to do something intimate.





	A Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a dirty sidlink fic so i have no excuse for this. also, i just wanted to write about link squirting. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lightly kissing his stomach was the first step for Sidon. Then he would toy with his cute lover. Link ran fingers through his own hair, as small sighs escaped his pink lips. Sidon toyed with the thin string that held up Link's top. Though he just smirked as he leaned over his pecks. The Prince ran his tongue over the covered nipple. Link whined and lightly jolted up. The male just chuckled lightly, he licked again... trying to be a bigger tease. Link's legs shook, God his slit was getting too wet. He could feel his cunt become more and more sensitive. Sidon leaned up for a soft kiss. Link let Sidon kiss him, as his other hand stimulated his other nipple. He rubbed in circles over the light fabric. Sidon loved feeling the buds become harder from the simplest touches. Sidon leaned down to his chest, and wrapped his mouth around the clothed area. Feeling that wet sensation made the blonde jump. As his light fabric bra got wet, the touches from his tongue became more and more hot. Sidon's touches were getting stronger, as his tongue was as well. Meanwhile Link could feel his pussy tremble, having it be ignored and all. But from all of this, he could feel himself become more and more turned on.

Sidon pulled away from his chest, and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Link screamed from pleasure, his eyes began to water. Sidon could feel Link's pussy become wetter and wetter. Along with Link's pussy trembling, he could taste his sweet blood. Sidon pulled away and licked over the large bite mark. Link was in pure bliss, his mind was becoming hazy as his eyesight was blurry. Link's legs trembled as Sidon grabbed one of them. He pushed up on it, Link's body raised a bit. A small whimper escaped his lips, his fingers were gone... Though Sidon had a very different plan. The Zora went in between Link's legs and licked over his pussy, against the light fabric. At this point. Sidon wanted Link to squirt through the panties. It's embarrassing for Link to cum while clothes are still on him. He licked over his clit and even used his hands to press into his thighs. Link yelped and ran some fingers through his own hair. He bit his bottom lip and arched his back. The Zora finally slithered his tongue into his sweet cunt. Link's eyes went wide. His hips dropped to the bed and whined loudly.

Sidon made sure the explore every bit of him. He wiggled around inside of him until he found the sweetest part in him. Link's legs began to tremble, he indeed shivered. Sidon hoisted up Link's legs, to make sure he was going deep. Link's waist was off up the bed, as his pussy was in Sidon's mouth. The Zora closed his eyes and twisted his tongue around.

The prince wanted his lover to scream his name over this. He was going to that indeed, no matter what. Link's locks were messy and spread about on the pillow. His whines were echoing off of the walls, and his eyes were hazy. Everything was a blur for him, he couldn't even keep a thought in his head. He couldn't think or talk straight. Everything was just so damn messy for him. Link felt his gut tightening as his lover went further and further in him. He could feel his tongue curl against that sweet spot of his. Link yelped and clung onto the bed. He dug his finger nails into it as a shameless moan came from him. Music, it was absolute music, with harmony and the right notes. But then, Link went crazy over one thing. Sidon used his thumbs to spread out Link's pussy. He began to massage his folds as he ate him out. Link's eyes went wide, and the loudest scream traced his lips. This was getting too good for him. Link huffed and moaned from all of the pleasure. He was trying to breathe, but he couldn't. He just wanted to moan and moan.

"S-Sidon my- AH!" Link whined as Sidon curled his tongue, "Oh, right there right there!"

It's not that common for Link to be needy during sex, but he was during this. Link was just so perfect, so of course, Sidon went harder on him. He tried to tongue fuck his cunt harder and harder. Until, Link just needed to cum. So he did, Link's core went berserk after more stimulation. Link began to squirt, his stomach began to relax but his cunt felt so hot and sensitive as he did this. Link screamed over and over again as more came out. Sidon made sure drown his face in it, of course he tried to drink some of it. Link's hips dropped to the bed as Sidon perform this deed.

"S-Sidon, my cunt... My..." Link was panting as Sidon pulled away but still continued to rub his folds, "I feel... overstimulated..."

Link's cheeks were completely pink as he spoke. Some tears even streamed down his face. Sidon smirked though, he did not reply. He licked over his cunt again. Of course Link had a huge reaction to this. Sidon slowly inserted one of his fingers in him. Link whined loudly and squirmed.

"I'm gonna squirt again... please be careful...!" Link moaned.

"I'll be rougher than ever, my dear." Sidon chuckled.

"Ngnh... Oh my God..." Moaned Link, though his voice hitched.

"Your pearl seems to be extra sensitive." Sidon was pleased of course.

"Oh fuck... Sidon my clit...!" Link's stomach began to tighten again, as his clit trembled underneath his index finger.

"Would you like a different sensation? I can finger you and lick your clit." Sidon enjoyed this too much.

"Pl-please... I..." Link was too quiet and embarrassed.

"You what?" He made sure to go harder in him.

"Ah! Sidon, please play with my clit as you finger me! I don't care how, I just wanna cum!" 

Sidon took his finger away and went near his clit, "Oh you good little whore."

He used his tongue to give a long wet lick. Link's back arched into the air, oh god, he can't squirt so soon. Sidon only started to finger fuck him, he wanted this last for a bit longer. He can't just loose composer after he started. The blonde felt too conflicted with this, more tears came to his eyes. He could feel his clit shake with every lick and tease. Sidon even had the audacity to lightly bite it. The prince made sure to be careful though, he didn't want to hurt his lover. Link yelped and jumped just a tad bit. He used his hands to circle around his own nipples. The touch of his own soft hands made her whine lightly. Link felt his buds get harder from him playing with it. He licked his fingers and continued to toy with himself. From this, of course he's moaned louder. Sidon continued to nibble on his clit, as another finger went into Link. Link whined then let out a loud scream, Sidon was playing with his good spot. Link shook from the excitement over his cute body. His eyes fluttered with delight and his stomach became tighter. Sidon then pulled out his fingers and just rubbed his cunt. Link arched his back as he squirted all over Sidon's tongue. Sidon pulled away, he began to rub his cunt harder as he squirted. The blonde bit his lower lip and moved his head to the side. Of course, immense pleasure came over him.

Sidon went over him and kisses his forehead. Link wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips crashed together like two very sloppy waves. Sidon pinned Link's hands to the bed as he kisses him harder and harder. Link began to rub his went cunt on Sidon's right thigh. He just needed both of his lover's cocks in him now. He wanted his pussy to torn open by those two monstrous dicks. He knows that it always leaves a cute little bump, and that's what he loves. To be overflowing with Sidon's seed, with a small bump. Link adores that feeling so much. The only feeling he hates is when the cum drips out of him. Link just wants to keep it in him forever, he never wants that slutty feeling to leave. Finally, Sidon pulled away from the male. He kisses his temple then slowly went near his shoulder. He kissed down to it with hard licks here and there. But when he reached it, he bit him. Link's eyes went wide, he screamed his name like never before. More and more cum came from Link's pussy, this time getting Sidon's thigh dirty. After he felt Link's cum on him, he pulled away and licked the blood up.

"Now tell me what you need." Sidon began to buck against him.

"Ah, your two cocks!" Whined Link.

"Scream you little whore, I know you can do better than that. Now scream it until your throat hurts, or I won't even fuck you!" Sidon became rougher.

"Nghh, my pussy need your giant dicks to fuck me! I want the whole world to know who I belong to! I want to you to mark your territory on me! Engrave your name into my fucking cunt!" As Link screamed this, Sidon removed his hands and got out his two cocks, teasing Link's slit with them. Link was trying to slide down on them but he couldn't.

"And?" He chuckled.

"I'm your little whore, Prince Sidon...! My little fuck hole only belongs to you! You're my master and I'm your pet! Just please give me everything you have to offer! I'll do anything!"

Sidon slowly started to slide into him as he spoke, "That's a very dangerous bet."

Link whined and tried to wrap his arms around his neck. Though again, they were pushed back down into the bed. Link bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. His eyes began to roll back into his head. His tongue came out like a dog, Sidon was going deep in him. Sidon shook but his smirk was still on his face. He didn't want to moan just yet, but oh god, Link's cunt is so very tight. He finally began buck into him, with no warning. Link moaned as his cheeks became pinker and pink. He could see the bulges move up and down his stomach. Link's eyes began to water, but he continued to pant like a dog. Some salvia came from his mouth but he didn't care. He was just in this sexual overdrive, he felt high. Sidon took his chance though, stuck his tongue into his lover's mouth. He bit it then began to explore everywhere in there. Sidon eventually started to suck on Link's tongue then lower lip. 

"Harder, harder!"

Sidon began to tremble, he went harder of course, but he didn't want to hurt him. He would do anything for Link, anything he wished for, but if Sidon ends up hurting his lover. He would never forgive himself. He knows it's going to be easy to hurt him during this, but Sidon doesn't know when to stop, he just feels pleasure coming over him. But Link is moaning in delight and telling him sweet things, Sidon must be doing something good to please him. Sidon smiled and leaned down another time to kiss him. He let of Link's wrists, Link immediately wrapped his arms around his neck again. He pulled him down into a deeper kiss than before. This already clouding both of their minds, they became hazy. They had no idea what was happening, but they know that they have one another. They were together in each other's arms, and ever so close. Link closed his eyes and felt Sidon hit his core. Link screamed and pulled away. His cheeks were completely red as he tried to breathe.

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum in you..." Sidon sighed in his breaths.

"Cum in me hard! I need you to fill me!" Link shook as he spoke.

"Fuck...!" Sidon began to move faster.

Link lost himself and came, his cunt became tighter and his body shook. Sidon moaned and groaned, he continued to fuck him harder.

"Please, cum now!" Link whined.

Sidon finally came in him, the sweet sensation shot up in his body. Link shook as his voice quivered, he never felt this good before.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me days to write LMAO, hopefully this paid off.
> 
> actually this is bad, so yeah,,,, uhhh please tell me if i have any spelling errors and/or grammar mistakes, thanks.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
